Vampire Bat
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Oh no! Elladan's a vampire and wants to turn Elrohir into one. It is up to Elrond to save his twin sons from the vampiric disease. What will he do? Halloween Fanfic, 2018.


**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

*.*.*

Elladan walked across the muddy dirt road, back to the Last Homely House. The rain picked up for some time, making it harder for our dear, dark-haired elven prince to see clearly. The air was chilly, with a stifling sickness in the air.

It could mean one thing: vampires were loose in Rivendell. At least, one of them was found in the woods. The shadow close to the Last Homely House moved ever so slightly out. It was a grey bat and it nipped him on the shoulder blade.

Elladan let out a piercing scream. He collapsed on the muddy road, feeling his insides turn inside out. The bat cackled, disappearing before another word was spoken. Elladan could barely hear the bat's words as a flame ignited in his body, thrusting its way into his heart and finally his throat.

He was so thirsty. He wanted fresh blood. Something to slake his thirst, before he drowned in this weather. He snarled, smirking as he spotted the balcony to his brother's room.

Perfect.

Elladan sneaked his way towards the nearest wall. There was Elrohir, brushing his flowing dark hair and humming to himself about a long-lost love. Elladan sniffed the air. Oh yes! Just one bite and then Elrohir could become a vampire, too! Heh heh heh!

Elladan scaled the wall, climbing up over it until finally, he landed in his brother's room. The smell of fresh scented flowers wafted the room, making Elladan sneeze.

"Elladan!" Elrohir jumped, surprised to see his brother so cold. Like literally cold. "What happened? You're all wet!" He gestured to the door. "Go on and change into something dry, before you catch a cold." It didn't work. Elladan, looking like a wet ragdoll, licked his lips, taking in great sniffs with lustfulness and pride. Elrohir set his brush down on the dresser, reaching for his silver dagger. "I don't want to do this."

"Oh no!" Elladan moved towards him at top speed, taking the dagger away from him. "Don't do that, Elrohir!" He said in a purring voice. He smiled, reaching for his brother's neck. "Mmm. Fresh blood."

"What's gotten into you?" Elrohir asked, moving to the other side of the room in search of another weapon. Elladan was too fast. Before Elrohir could think straight, he let out a penetrating scream. Then it was over. Elrohir didn't know what he was doing outside. Before he knew it, he and Elladan flew inside a cave, pondering over their next move.

Elrohir couldn't believe this! He was a vampire, too. "I'm so thirsty."

"We'll get you something soon, brother. Trust me," Elladan said, calmly.

"I trust you." Elrohir nodded. "Let's go get fresh meat."

It turned out to be a rabbit, but no matter. The elven princes were hungry. They looked on at their cave, wondering what to do next. All they knew was that at that moment, arrows pierced their legs. They collapsed, feeling the change again.

They were back to normal. How?

"It just goes to show you that even vampires can be taken down," Elrond said with a smirk. "How do you feel?"

Elladan growled, calming down. He was no longer thirsty. He was… he was an elf prince again, not a vampire anymore. How could this be? He pointed to his brother, asking him, "You're an elf, too!"

Elrohir smirked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Elrond rolled his eyes. "You are both my sons and you are elves. You are just no longer vampires." He admitted, calmly, "There is a potent juice that lies in the woods of Rivendell. A fiery plant that takes away any and all vampire symptoms. It's why Rivendell doesn't house vampires, or so we've been told. I see it works."

Elrohir pulled out Elrond's arrow from his leg, at the same time as Elladan. Not even the tip remained in their legs. Elrohir smiled, nodding to them both. It was so good to be back!

"Now, where were we?" Elrohir asked as Elladan flung his arrow into a creature. The creature screeched, landing on the ground dead. Elladan recognized the bat.

"That's the same bat that turned me into a vampire!" Elladan cried, pitying the creature. "He must have wanted to turn me into one."

"Yes, well that can happen with rogue vampire bats," Elrond said, tending to Elrohir's neck wound. "That looks bad."

"You can blame Elladan for that. It was his fault I'm in this state," Elrohir said, smirking to his twin.

"Well, you can't blame me for becoming a vampire," Elladan said, fighting back teasingly.

Elrohir shook his head. "No, we can't." He turned to Elrond, telling him between wincing, "Thank you, Ada, for your help. Without you, I don't know where we'd be—"

"Think nothing of it!" Elrond said once he bandaged Elrohir's wound. "Shall we head back?" He stood up, helping Elrohir and leading Elladan back to the Last Homely House, where they hoped no more stray animals would bring home diseases ever again.

Or so they hoped.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
